Group B streptococci is recognized as the most common cause of neonatal meningitis and sepsis in the United States. The overall vaginal colonization of pregnant women has been reported to be as high as 41%. Two epidemiologically distinct clinical syndromes occur with GBS disease: early-onset (among neonates), and late- onset (among young infants). Although 70% of the infants survive infection with GBS, permanent neurologic sequelae, such as mental retardation, learning disabilities, hearing loss, and speech impediments occur in 30-50% of survivors, resulting in incalculable human suffering and economic costs to the individual family as well as local and state support facilities. Current strategies for the treatment and prevention of GBS colonization of pregnant women and neonatal disease have proven to be unsatisfactory. We propose the use of Enzodine to kill GBS present in the birth canal of pregnant women. Enzodine is a topical microbicide that is rapidly biocidal against fungi, viruses, and bacteria. This biocide could be administered as a single-dose treatment just prior to delivery of the newborn. The application of Enzodine is economically feasible for treatment of all mothers before delivery, eliminating the need for screening. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS We are developing a cost effective alternative to screening and treatment with antibiotics or vaccination for colonization of pregnant women with GBS.